


Percabeth - She is Beautiful

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Percabeth songfic based on 'She is Beautiful' by Andrew W.K.  The first time Percy saw Annabeth, spoke to her and got in a fight for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percabeth - She is Beautiful

First times are important. No matter how many times you do something, it is the first time that always sticks in your head.

The first time Percy saw Annabeth properly, when he wasn't scared out of his wits or dazed, was when she was sparring with someone. He was still new and unused to the sheer amount of weapons and fighting, so seeing her fending off someone almost double her size with only a small dagger shocked him. Before he could even think of helping, there was a crash as Annabeth's adversary hit the floor, and Annabeth was glaring defiantly at Percy as though daring him to have a go. Percy could only stare at her in awe and mild confusion, because wow, who knew girls like that existed? And, now that he did, how could he not want to get to know her?

Even though he'd wanted to since he first saw her, the first time Percy got up the courage to voluntarily speak to Annabeth he had had about six cans of coke and was as drunk as you could get on liquid sugar. He didn't do anything too stupid (he hoped), just made small talk, but it took a lot of courage and/or soda to talk to a girl who could almost definitely kill you with a look.

The first time Percy got into a fight over Annabeth was when he was alone in the woods, and some stupid Aphrodite kid came up behind him and whispered 'you should be with someone much prettier' and tried to kiss him. She immediately got shoved off, and the six Ares goons hanging around laughing got punched in various painful places for their troubles.

"This never happened," he announced to the groaning lumps on the ground. "Oh, and," he bent down to the daughter of Aphrodite and whispered, "she is beautiful."


End file.
